1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to telephony and to computer networks and, more particularly, to methods and systems for locking and for unlocking electronic locks using an intelligently switched telecommunications network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Perhaps almost all vehicles, residences, businesses, and governmental offices utilize locks. These locks control physical access to homes, offices, buildings, and vehicles. The locks are most commonly employed on doors, yet, locks may also control access to windows, lockers, storage cabinets, safes, and many other areas and premises. Locks have long been accessed using a mechanical key, however, electronic locks have become more prevalent. These electronic locks are electrically activated to a locked or an unlocked condition using a myriad of technologies. The electronic lock usually dispenses with the mechanical key and, instead, employs various “key” technologies, such as a magnetic “swipe” card, embedded microelectronic devices/circuitry, radio frequency (RF) and/or infrared (IR) transmitters, or electronic keypad combinations. As these electronic locks become more prevalent, numerous methods and systems have been developed to activate these electronic locks.
Many electronic locks are computer-controlled. United States Application Publication No. 2002/0099945 (Jul. 25, 2002), for example, describes a door access control system. One or more electronic door locks communicate with a computerized administration system. When a user wishes to gain access to an electronic lock, the electronic lock first identifies the user. The electronic lock then communicates with the computerized administration system to authorize the user. If the user is authenticated, a computer activates the electronic door lock. United States Application Publication No. 2002/0095960 (Jul. 25, 2002) describes a storage locker with an electronic lock. The electronic lock has a communication port for connection to a telephone line. The communication port allows the electronic lock to be monitored and controlled from a computer at a remote location. United States Application Publication No. 2001/0041956 (Nov. 15, 2001) describes a vehicle door lock system. A person wishing to access the vehicle may use a cellular telephone to unlock (or lock) the vehicle doors. A communication controller receives the cellular telephone communication and instructs a microcontroller to activate the door locks.
Although these electronic locks are computer-controlled, maintenance is a common concern. Not only do the electronic locks themselves require maintenance, but the computer systems that activate these electronic locks also require maintenance. These computer systems often access databases of approved users, databases of electronic locks each user may access, and various levels of authentication procedures. Some users, for example, are only authorized for general, low-level access, while other users may have higher security permissions. Because users and permissions often frequently change these databases require dynamic maintenance and update. The physical and wireless networks connecting the computer systems and the electronic locks also require maintenance. The computer hardware, too, requires much maintenance to ensure the electronic locks are always accessible to an authorized user.
All this maintenance has become an expensive problem. Most individual households do not have the resources to install and maintain electronic locks. Those businesses that may benefit from electronic locks already devote large amounts of time and money to maintain their computer systems and networks. While electronic locks provide increased security, this security is often outweighed by the added complexity and burden of additional computer system maintenance and network maintenance. There is, accordingly, a need in the art for methods and systems that utilize electronic locks for enhanced security, a need for methods and systems that reduce the maintenance of electronic locks, and a need for methods and systems that lessen the burden on existing computer systems and networks.